Chocolate ?
by Aika Moriuchi
Summary: Dua buah kisah cinta berbalut cokelat yang terjadi dalam satu waktu. Empat orang yang enggan mengakui perasaan masing-masing. Seperti apakah perjalanan cinta mereka ? Haehyuk/KaiHun/Suju ft EXO/BL/Yaoi/RnR please ?


Chocolate ?

Dua buah kisah cinta berbalut cokelat yang terjadi dalam satu waktu. Empat orang yang enggan mengakui perasaan masing-masing. Seperti apakah perjalanan cinta mereka ?

.

Warning ! Humor gagal, gaje, aneh, typo berkeliaran, de el el

Happy Reading ^^

.

Cokelat. Apa yang kau pikirkan saat mendengar kata itu ? Aku yakin yang kau pikirkan pasti tak jauh dari kata manis, mood, dan cinta. Saat kau sedang patah hati, cokelat bisa membantumu memperbaiki mood. Rasa manisnya membuatmu melupakan rasa sakit itu walau hanya sesaat.

.

.

"Saya akan membagikan hasil ulangan kalian minggu lalu" Eunhyuk berkeliling membagikan hasil ulangan

"Oh Sehun" Eunhyuk memberikan kertas ulangan milik Sehun. Sehun tersenyum cukup lebar.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Kau hanya pandai pada pelajaran bahasa inggris. Selebihnya, nol besar" komentar Eunhyuk pedas

"Menyebalkan"

"Kau mengucapkan sesuatu, Oh Sehun ?"

"Nothing, Sir"

"Baiklah mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini" ucap Eunhyuk

"Psssst, Sehun" panggil Baekhyun

"Apa ?"

"Besok tim basket akan bertanding. Apa kau mau menonton ?"

"Aku-"

"Of course. I wanna support them"

"Mr. Eunhyuk ?" Sehun dan Baekhyun berkeringat dingin, guru manis mereka yang satu ini tak akan memberikan hukuman yang manis

"Keluar dari kelasku dan bersihkan kamar mandi. SE-KA-RANG !" teriak Eunhyuk melengking

'Oh shit !/Mati aku" batin Sehun dan Baekhyun

"Semua ini karena kau !" telunjuk Sehun mengarah tepat pada hidung Baekhyun

"Apa maksudmu ?! Aku kan bermaksud baik" Baekhyun tak mau kalah

"Sorry, Ladies. Apa kami bisa memakai kamar mandi ini ?"

"K-k-kau ?" ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata

"Naneun Kim Jong In imnida" namja itu memamerkan smirk yang menjadi trademarknya

"Jadi.. apa kami bisa-"

"Ah tentu saia. Silahkan paka-"

"Hey, apa matamu buta ?! Kami ini namja bukan yeoja !" sembur Sehun

"Oh ? Maaf wajah kalian terlalu manis untuk seorang namja, kau tahu ?" Jong In kembali memamerkan smirknya

"Tch, dasar bodoh !"

"Sehun, sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi" Baekhyun menarik lengan Sehun. Saat ia melintasi teman-teman Jong In, seorang namja yang overdosis tulang mmm maksudnya kelebihan tinggi menoel pipi gembilnya

"Hai, manis" goda namja itu dan membuat pipi Baekhyun merona sempurna

.

"Kenapa kau menarikku ? Dia menyebut kita yeoja" ucap Sehun penuh emosi

"Kau pikir badanmu yang lemas itu sanggup menghadapi anggota tim basket, huh ?"

"Tch" decih Sehun

"Sehun.."

"Hmm ?"

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta" ucap Baekhyun malu-malu

"Siapa ?"

"Park Chanyeol"

"APAAA ?!"

"Kalian sudah selesai membersihkan kamar mandi ?"

"S-sudah, Sir"

'Apa Mr. Eunhyuk memiliki kekuatan teleportasi ?' batin Sehun dan Baekhyun

"Hmm, hukuman apalagi yang harus kuberikan pada kalian ?" Eunhyuk menaruh telunjuknya di dagu memasang pose berpikir

"Ah, bagaimana kalau-"

"Eunhyuk-ssi ?"

"Donghae-ssi, Anda sudah kembali ?"

"Ya. Eh ada apa dengan anak-anak ini ?" mata Donghae beralih pada Sehun dan Baekhyun

"Oh ? Aku hanya memberi mereka sedikit nasihat. Kalian boleh pergi sekarang" ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum manis

"Baik, Sir"

"Ingatkan aku untuk membawa Donghae-songsaenim saat kita akan dihukum Mr. Eunhyuk" ucap Sehun saat mereka telah berada cukup jauh dari Dongahe dan Eunhyuk. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu.

"Kapan Anda pulang ?"

"Kemarin sore. Oh ya, ini ada sedikit buah tangan"

"Cokelat ? Gomawo, Donghae-ssi"

"Ne. Aku pergi dulu"

"Cokelat cokelat cokelat" gumam Eunhyuk sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang guru

"Mr. Eunhyuk, Anda mendapat cokelat juga ?" tegur seorang guru biologi bernama Jessica

"E-eh ?"

"Itu cokelat dari Donghae tampanku kan ?"

"Kau juga menerimanya ?"

"Tentu saja. Ia memberiku 4 kotak"

'Oh, shit !' geram Eunhyuk

.

.

"Eunhyuk-ssi.."

"..."

"Apa Anda mau pulang sekarang ?"

"Ne"

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar pulang ?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula ada yang menunggu Anda sedari tadi. Permisi" ucap Eunhyuk dalam satu tarikan nafas, ia tak membiarkan Donghae menyela ucapannya

"Donghae~" panggil Jessica sembari merangkul lengan Donghae. Eunhyuk menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya melihat adegan itu

"Eunhyuk-ssi.." panggil Donghae namun Eunhyuk tetap berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Donghae

"Chagia, ayo kita pulang. Aku lelah sekali" ucap Jessica manja

"Ne"

.

.

"Argghh, ikan cucut bodoh !" teriak Eunhyuk frustasi

"Hyung, are you okay ?" tanya Sungmin, adik Eunhyuk

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just ignore me" teriak Eunhyuk dari dalam kamar

"Hiks bodoh bodoh bodoh ! Kenapa harus penyihir wanita itu ?!"

.

.

Sehun tengah menatap langit-langit kamarnya, seolah langit-langit kamarnya menampilkan slide show dari seorang Kim Jong In. Namja berkulit eksotis dan jangan lupakan smirk yang menjadi andalannya.

'Aish, kenapa aku malah memikirkannya ?!'

"Sehun~" suara emas Baekhyun memasuki pendengarannya

"Apa ?" tanya Sehun ketus

"Ish kau ketus sekali padahal aku hanya ingin bercerita. Aku sudah datang jauh-jauh tapi kau malah-"

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan ?"

"Ini tentang Park Chanyeol. Kau tau ? Kami baru saja chatting"

"Agresif sekali"

"Agresif ?"

"Baru bertemu pagi tadi, malamnya sudah chattingan. Apa namanya kalau bukan agresif ?"

"Hehe. Oh ya, kau ingat namja berkulit eksotis pagi tadi ?"

"Hmm"

"Dia meminta nomor ponselmu"

"Hah ?"

"Dia meminta nomor ponselmu" ulang Baekhyun

"Tidak ! Jangan pernah memberikan nomorku padanya"

"Nggg, sebenarnya.."

"Jangan bilang-"

TRINGG ponsel Sehun berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk

.

_From : 08XXXXXX_

_Hai, Princess :)_

_._

Sehun menatap Baekhyun horror dan disambut cengiran oleh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau memberikan nomorku padanya ?"

"Aku tidak enak pada Yeollie"

"..."

"Sehun, mianhae"

"..."

"Sehun.."

"..."

"Yak ! Oh Sehun, jangan mengabaikanku"

"Kau menyebalkan"

Baekhyun baru saja ingin membalas perkataan Sehun namun dering ponsel Sehun membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Siapa ?" tanya Baekhyun

"Jong In"

"Jawab saja"

"Kau gila ? Aku tidak mau"

"Jawab saja"

"Yobboseyo"

"Kenapa ketus sekali, Princess ?"

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku seperti itu akan kupatahkan lehermu"

"Oh ? Aku takut" ucap Jong In dengan nada yang dibuat-buat

"Cih"

"Kau sedang apa ?"

"Sedang mengatur sesuatu"

"Mengatur apa ?"

"Mengatur rencana untuk menendangmu ke planet lain"

"Kau manis sekali"

"Neo micheoso !"

"Bisakah kau keluar ?"

"Hah ?"

"Cepatlah. Aku kedinginan"

Sehun berlari keluar, ia menemukan Jong In tengah bersandar pada mobil sport yang Sehun yakini harganya tidak murah.

"Sedang apa kau ?"

"Menemuimu"

"..."

"Hey, Sehun"

"Apa ?"

"Mau jadi kekasihku ?"

"Tidak"

"Kau yakin ? Kau tidak ingin menjadi kekasih kapten basket yang dikagumi semua orang, heum ?"

"Tidak jika aku harus jadi kekasihnya entah yang keberapa" Sehun meninggalkan Jong In yang masih terpaku di tempatnya

.

.

"Hyung, waktunya makan malam"

"Aku tidak lapar, Minnie"

"Ayolah, hyung" bujuk Sungmin

"Kau ada masalah, hyung ?" tanya Sungmin saat Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya

"Aniya"

"Pasti karena guru matematika itu"

"Aku selesai"

"Yak ! Kau bahkan belum menyentuh makananmu, hyung"

"Tidak selera" Eunhyuk kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam

TOK TOK TOK

Eunhyuk baru saja memejamkan matanya namun suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat mata bulatnya kembali terbuka.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku ti- Donghae-ssi ?"

"Mian, apa aku mengganggumu ?"

"Yeah, feel so sleepy"

"Baiklah. Maaf sudah mengganggumu" Eunhyuk menutup pintu kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada Donghae

.

.

.

"Morning, students"

"Morning, Sir"

"Okay, we will learn about Gerund. Do you know what is Gerund ? Raise your hand if you know the answer"

"Okay, Sehun. Tell us what is Gerund" ucap Eunhyuk saat melihat Sehun mengangkat tangannya

"Gerund adalah kata kerja yang diubah menjadi kata benda"

"Berikan contohnya"

"Loving you is the most painful thing I've ever known"

"Yeah. Loving you is the most painful thing I've ever known" ulang Eunhyuk saat melihat Donghae melintas di depan kelas

"Let's continue our lesson" Eunhyuk mulai menjelaskan materi mengenai gerund. Sehun memperhatikan penjelasan Eunhyuk walaupun sebenarnya hal itu sama sekali tak ada gunanya karena ia sudah lebih dari pandai dalam pelajaran ini. Sehun mulai bosan, ia menatap ke arah jendela dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seekor serigala berkulit eksotis tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Psssst, Sehun" bisik Baekhyun

"Wae ?" balas Sehun tak kalah pelan

"Sepertinya Jong In menunggumu" Sehun bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia berharap Eunhyuk akan mengajar lebih la-

"Time's up. See you next time"

-ma. Pupus sudah harapan Sehun. Serigala itu mendekati Sehun dengan smirk yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Hai, Sehun"

"..."

"Sehun"

"Apa ?!"

"Galaknya"

"Lebih baik kau pergi. Aku jengah melihatmu"

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana"

.

.

"Eunhyuk-ssi, chakkaman"

"Donghae-ssi ? Ada apa ?"

"Apa kau sibuk malam ini ?"

"Tidak. Ada apa ?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama ?"

"Baiklah"

"Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 8"

"Ne"

.

.

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 8. Eunhyuk sudah siap sedari tadi. Jangan heran, Eunhyuk sudah lama menyukai Donghae tapi ia terlalu egois untuk mengakui apalagi memulai langkah duluan. Alhasil, ia hanya menunggu Donghae menyadari dan membalas perasaannya.

"Hyung, ada guru matematika di depan"

"Aku pergi dulu, Minnie. Jaga rumah baik-baik"

"Yak ! Kau pikir rumah kita akan lari kemana ?"

"Hehe. Aku pergi dulu, Minnie"

"Kita akan makan dimana ?" tanya Eunhyuk saat berada di dalam mobil Donghae

"Rahasia" jawab Donghae sok misterius. Eunhyuk mencibir melihat tingkah Donghae.

"Sudah sampai. Ayo" keduanya berjalan menuju restoran yang dimaksud

"Donghae~"

"Jessica ?"

"Kau sendirian, kan ? Aku temani ya~"

"Aniya. Aku bersama Eun-" Donghae tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena ia tak menemukan Eunhyuk dimana pun. Padahal ia yakin, Eunhyuk berada di sampingnya sedari tadi.

Sementara di tempat lain, Eunhyuk tengah menendang kaleng tak berdosa sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa wanita itu selalu menempel pada Donghae.

"Lepaskan aku, Jong In"

'Sehun ?' batin Eunhyuk

"Tidak akan. Ayo temani aku makan malam"

CTAAK

"Siapa kau ? Berani sekali memukulku" tuding Jong In pada pelaku pemukulan itu

"Kau tidak mengenaliku, Kim Jong In ?"

"Eunhyuk-songsaenim ?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada muridku ?" tanya Eunhyuk galak

"Aku hanya mengajaknya makan malam"

"Itu bukan mengajak tapi memaksa, kau tahu ?"

"Itu karena dia menolakku. Padahal aku sudah berbicara baik-baik"

"Perbuatanmu itu tetap salah" omel Eunhyuk. Sepertinya Eunhyuk menemukan pelampiasan baru.

"Cepat minta maaf padanya !" titah Eunhyuk

"Tidak akan"

"Yak ! Dasar murid durhaka !" Eunhyuk menarik telinga Jong In

"Appo !" pekik Jong In tidak elitnya

"Cepat pulang !" Eunhyuk mengusir Jong In

"Kau tak apa ?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Sehun

"Ne. Gomawo, saem"

"Rumahmu jauh dari sini ?"

"Tidak juga, saem"

"Ayo kuantar" keduanya berjalan beriringan

"Jadi.. apa dia kekasihmu ?"

"Mwoya ?! Kenapa saem bisa berpikiran seperti itu ?"

"Aku hanya menebak. Jadi-"

"Tidak. Dia bukan kekasihku" jawab Sehun cepat

"Dia menyukaimu ?"

"Playboy cap serigala sepertinya mana mungkin mengenal hal yang berbau perasaan"

"Nada bicaramu seolah mengatakan bahwa kau berharap ia menyadari perasaanmu"

"A-apa ?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Ini rumahmu ?"

"Ah, ne. Saem mau mampir dulu ?"

"Mungkin lain kali. Oh ya, jangan malu mengungkapkan" Eunhyuk tersenyum penuh makna

'Hah, hanya bisa menasihati orang lain. Kisah cintanya sendiri tak jelas alurnya' Eunhyuk menertawakan dirinya sendiri

"Minnie, aku pulang"

"Eh ? Cepat sekali, hyung"

"..."

BLAAM

Eunhyuk membanting pintu kamarnya dan menghempaskan badannya ke ranjang. Pikirannya melayang pada Donghae dan Jessica.

'Kenapa semua lelaki itu ambigu sih ?' batin Eunhyuk

Tetes demi tetes air jatuh dari manik bulatnya. Ia sangat mencintai Donghae. Eunhyuk terus menangisi Donghae hingga sebuah raungan dari dalam perutnya membuatnya berhenti menangis.

'Ughh aku lapar'

Eunhyuk berjalan menuju dapur, ia langsung membuka kulkas. Eunhyuk sangat beruntung, di dalam kulkasnya terdapat 5 kotak cokelat dan 1 cup besar ice cream. Ia mengambil dan menghabiskan semuanya di dalam kamarnya. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko dimarahi oleh Sungmin karena memakan makanan seperti ini saat tengah malam.

'Hah, kenyangnya'

Eunhyuk tertidur di lantai kamarnya di kelilingi oleh sampah cokelat yang dimakannya.

.

.

.

"Oh my God !" pekik Eunhyuk saat melihat refleksinya di cermin

"Tch, bagaimana aku bisa mengajar dengan mata seperti ini ?"

"Apa aku bolos saja ya ?"

"Arghh, bagaimana ini ?"

"Aku harus mengajar"

Setelah mengalami pergulatan batin, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk tetap mengajar. Sungguh seorang guru teladan.

"Hyung, tidak sarapan dulu ?"

"Aniya, aku buru-buru"

"Hah, untung saja tidak terlambat" ucap Eunhyuk saat memasuki ruang guru

"Mr. Eunhyuk ?"

"Jessica-ssi ? Ada apa ?"

"Apa kau melihat Donghae ?"

"Kau pikir aku ummanya ?! Ummanya saja belum tentu tahu keberadaanya ! Kau itu kan penyihir, kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada bola ajaibmu ?!" sembur Eunhyuk yang mulai lepas kendali

"Yucks ! Apa maksudmu ? Berani sekali kau menyebutku penyihir !"

"Memang siapa kau sampai aku harus takut padamu ?!"

"Urghh dasar menyebalkan" Jessica menarik rambut Eunhyuk

"Yak ! Menjauh dariku !"

"Aku menantangmu untuk adu fisik !"

"Ugh, I'm sorry. I won't have a fight with a miserable woman like you" telunjuk Eunhyuk mengarah pada hidung Jessica

"Grrrr. Menyebalkan sekali kau !" Jessica kembali menjambak rambut Eunhyuk

"Hey, lepaskan aku !"

"Aigoo, ada apa dengan kalian ?"

"Donghae-ah, namja jadi-jadian ini menyakitiku" Jessica bergelayut manja pada lengan Donghae

"Cih, dasar penyihir" gumam Eunhyuk sambil keluar dari ruang guru

Eunhyuk membuka kasar pintu kelas yang akan diajarinya. Hal itu membuat semua murid terlonjak kaget.

"Masukkan semua buku. Kita akan ulangan"

Murid-murid baru saja akan memprotes namun ucapan Eunhyuk membuat mereka terdiam.

"Yang ingin protes silahkan bersihkan kamar mandi"

"Waktu kalian 30 menit" ucap Eunhyuk setelah memberikan soal

"Waktu habis"

"Tapi ini baru 15 menit, Sir" protes seorang siswa

"Diam ! Cepat kumpulkan kertas kalian"

"Pelajaran selesai. Kalian boleh beristirahat tapi jangan menimbulkan keributan, mengerti ?"

"Yes, Sir"

"Ughh, Mr. Eunhyuk galak sekali hari ini"

"Ne. Masa kita disuruh mengerjakan 50 soal dalam 15 menit"

"Ada apa dengan Mr. Eunhyuk ?"

"Donghae-songsaenim ? I-itu nggg a-anu.."

"Bicaralah. Aku tidak akan memarahi kalian"

"Mr. Eunhyuk memberikan kami ulangan mendadak sebanyak 50 soal"

"Dan kami hanya diberikan waktu 30 menit. Tapi kami disuruh mengumpulkannya saat waktu baru berjalan 15 menit"

"Terima kasih" Donghae berlalu dari hadapan dua siswi itu

.

.

"Hai, Sehun"

"Mau apa kau ?"

"Ini, sebagai permintaan maaf" Jong In menyodorkan sekotak cokelat yang sangat terkenal

"Tidak mau. Jangan-jangan kau sudah memberikan racun di dalamnya"

"Sehun.." Jong In memasang wajah memelas

"Ugh, baiklah. Kuterima, puas ?"

"Gomawo, Sehun" Jong In mengecup pipi Sehun singkat lalu berlari keluar sebelum Sehun mengamuk

"Yak ! Dasar serigala hitam yadong !"

Siswi-siswi berbisik-bisik mengenai kejadian tadi. Siapa sangka, kapten basket yang terkenal playboy baru saja mencium pipi seorang namja, garis bawahi kata namja, NAMJA.

Sehun menghela nafas kasar, moodnya sangat buruk hari ini. Mengerjakan 50 soal dalam 15 menit, kehilangan keperawanan pipinya, Baekhyun sibuk berlovey-dovey. Kurang sial apalagi hidupnya ?

Mata Sehun beralih pada cokelat pemberian Jong In. Sepertinya enak, pikir Sehun. Sehun tergoda untuk mencicipi cokelat yang terlihat sangat menggoda itu.

'Tidak, Sehun. Jangan sentuh cokelat itu' inner Sehun berbicara

HAP satu bungkus cokelat masuk ke dalam mulutnya

'Astaga, ini enak sekali' cokelat yang berada dalam mulutnya terasa lumer dan meledakkan sensasi manis. Sehun memasukkan satu bungkus cokelat lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi dari cokelat itu. Sehun tak menyadari jika sedari tadi Jong In memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum bukan menyeringai seperti biasanya.

.

.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi, seluruh siswa dan guru bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Sehun membuka lokernya, ia hendak mengambil sesuatu namun betapa kagetnya Sehun saat menemukan 3 kotak cokelat. Sehun menggedikkan bahunya lalu mengambil cokelat itu. Kalau ada di lokernya berarti itu miliknya, begitu pikir Sehun.

Sementara di ruang guru, Eunhyuk baru saja kembali setelah mengajar kelas terakhirnya hari ini. Manik bulatnya berbinar melihat 4 kotak cokelat favoritnya duduk manis di atas mejanya.

'Ah beruntungnya. Ada cokelat gratis saat moodku sedang buruk'

Eunhyuk membawa cokelat itu dengan senyum yang terus menghiasi bibirnya.

.

.

Sehun mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya namun tak berhasil sama sekali. Ia sangat lelah namun matanya tak membiarkannya beristirahat. Ia pun memilih bersantai di balkon rumahnya sambil menikmati cokelat yang dibawanya dari sekolah.

Satu persatu cokelat masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi dari cokelat itu. Namun tiba-tiba ia membuka matanya.

'Astaga, kenapa malah serigala yadong itu yang muncul dalam pikiranku' batin Sehun frustasi

'Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir ia tidak jelek juga' Sehun tersenyum

'Hah tapi banyak yang mengatakan jika dia itu playboy' raut muka Sehun berubah masam

'Tapi dia baik sekali padaku' Sehun kembali tersenyum

'Bahkan ia sempat mencium pipiku' rona merah menjalar di pipi Sehun

'I think I'm fallin' in love with that exotic wolf' Sehun tersenyum malu-malu

"Yak ! Oh Sehun !"

"Baekhyun ? Waeyo ?"

"Kau tau ? Perubahan ekspresimu sangat mengerikan"

"Up to you" Sehun kembali memasukkan cokelat ke dalam mulutnya

"Yak ! Kenapa kau mengabaikanku ?"

"Tch, kau ini mengganggu saja. Kau mau apa ?"

"Yeollie mengajakmu untuk double date"

"Dia mau kencan denganku ?"

"Yak ! Kau mau kugigit ya ?! Tentu saja tidak"

"Lalu ?"

"Yeollie, aku, kau dan Jong In akan double date"

"Ngg, jika kau bersama Chanyeol berarti aku berpasangan dengan.."

"Tentu saja Kim Jong In, Sehun sahabatku" Baekhyun mulai frustasi

"Oh aku berpasangan dengannya" Sehun manggut-manggut

"Ne, kau sudah meng-"

"APAAA ?! Aku berpasangan dengan serigala itu ?"

"Demi Tuhan, Sehun ! Kenapa loadingmu lambat sekali sih ?! Apa perlu kumasukkan modem ke dalam hidungmu ?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu" Sehun bergidik ngeri

"Jadi.. mau tidak ?"

"Kapan ?"

"Malam ini. Jong In akan menjemput kita di sini"

"Baiklah"

"Kyaaa~ Gomawo, Sehun"

"Hn"

'Kebetulan sekali aku sedang merindukan serigala yadong itu' batin Sehun

.

.

Malam yang dinantikan oleh keempat remaja ini akhirnya tiba. Sehun memilih mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru lembut dipadukan dengan cardigan putih gading, sangat cocok dengan kulit putih susu miliknya

"Baekhyun, bagaimana penampilanku ?" tanya Sehun

"Kau terlihat cantik" Baekhyun terkikik

"Yak ! Menyebalkan"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun berbunyi, senyumnya langsung mengembang saat melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Yobboseyo"

"Turunlah" ucap Jong In dari seberang

"Ne" sambungan terputus

"Ayo turun. Mereka sudah menunggu di luar" ajak Sehun dan dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun

"Hai, Sehun" sapa Jong In yang terkesan gugup

"Oh, hai Jong In" balas Sehun malu-malu

"Ayo berangkat" Chanyeol berusaha menghilangkan suasana kaku antara Sehun dan Jong In

Chanyeol menyetir mobil milik Jong In, sementara Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya. Satu pasangan lagi duduk di kursi penumpang sambil sesekali saling melirik. Chanyeol menahan tawanya melihat sahabat karibnya yang biasa tanpa malu menggoda targetnya kini sedang menatap orang yang dicintainya dengan tatapan gugup.

"Sudah sampai" ucap Chanyeol

Keempatnya memasuki restoran yang cukup terkenal dan jangan lupakan harganya yang tak mungkin dijangkau oleh orang biasa. Mereka menikmati makan malam yang menyenangkan itu.

"Sehun.." panggil Jong In

"Nde ?"

"Saranghaeyo, Sehun. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?"

"Kau.. mencintaiku ?"

"Sangat. Aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Terima saja dia, Sehun. Kau tahu ? Ia memutuskan semua kekasihnya demi dirimu" sahut Chanyeol

"Benarkah ?"

"Ngg.. ya" Jong In menggaruk tengkuknya

"Jika aku menerimamu, maukah kau berjanji tidak akan melihat orang lain lagi ?"

"Aku berjanji" ucap Jong In tanpa keraguan

"Baiklah, aku menerimamu"

"Gomawo, Sehun" Jong In menggenggam tangan Sehun

"Hah sepertinya aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan kartu kreditku" ucap Chanyeol

"Kenapa begitu, Yeollie ?"

"Jong In yang akan membayarnya. Benar kan, Jong In ?"

"Baiklah. Berhubung aku telah mendapatkan Sehun, aku akan membayar biaya makan malam kita"

"Gomawo, Jong In" ucap Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol

.

.

Eunhyuk tengah menonton drama sambil menikmati cokelat yang dibawanya dari sekolah. Karena terlalu asyik menonton, Eunhyuk tak sadar jika cokelatnya habis.

"Ommo, kenapa cepat sekali habisnya ?" gerutu Eunhyuk

"Kau masih mau ?"

"Donghae-ssi ?"

"Ini untukmu" Donghae menyodorkan 5 kotak cokelat

"Gomawo, Donghae-ssi"

"Mmm, bisakah kau hilangkan embel-embel itu ? Kita seumuran, bukan ?"

"Mmm, baiklah"

"Kau menyukai cokelat yang kuberikan ?"

"A-apa ?"

"Kemarin aku menitipkan 5 kotak cokelat dan 1 cup ice cream untukmu pada Sungmin. Dan siang tadi aku menaruh 4 kotak cokelat di atas mejamu"

"Jadi semua cokelat itu darimu ?"

"Ne, Hyukkie"

"Kenapa kau memberikan semua cokelat itu padaku ?"

"Aku... sudah sejak lama menyukaimu"

"Bohong ! Kau pembohong !" pekik Eunhyuk

"Aku tidak berbohong"

"Jessica. Kalau kau menyukaiku kenapa kau masih membiarkan wanita itu menyentuhmu ?!"

"Hyukkie, dengarkan aku. Aku tak mungkin mengusirnya. Dia seorang wanita" Donghae menangkup pipi Eunhyuk

"Hiks hiks. Aku membencimu" Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae namun Donghae menahan tangannya

"Hyukkie, kumohon percayalah. Apa kau sadar jika aku selalu memberikan cokelat disaat kau sedang bad mood karenaku ?"

"..."

"Hyukkie.."

"Hiks hiks hiks. Bodoh ! Kau bodoh"

"Ya aku tahu. Aku bodoh karena mengabaikan orang yang mencintaiku"

"..."

"Bisakah kau memberikan kesempatan pada orang yang bodoh ini untuk terus berada di sampingmu ?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hae" ucap Eunhyuk sesenggukan

"Aku juga, Hyukkie"

"Hae.." panggil Eunhyuk saat dirinya sudah tenang

"Nde ?"

"Aku tidak mau kau dekat dengan wanita itu"

"Tidak akan, Hyukkie. Aku tidak akan melepasmu demi wanita sepertinya"

"Janji ?"

"Janji"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Ahh selesai juga akhirnya..

Pertama kalinya Aika bikin oneshoot yang menceritakan 2 kisah sekaligus jadi harap maklum kalau ceritanya masih berantakan..

Aika harap para senior di FFn ngasih komentar yang membangun supaya Aika bisa lebih baik lagi..

Nah HaeHyuk shippers + KaiHun shippers tolong kasih Aika review yaa..

Please please please *aegyo bareng Haehyuk oppa plus Kaihun oppa*


End file.
